While-in-use (WIU) covers may be used to provide an enclosed housing for an electrical device, such as an electrical receptacle, and a related item, such as an electric plug inserted into the electrical device. The WIU cover may protect the electrical device and the plug from dust, moisture, and other environmental factors and may help prevent the electrical device and the related item from inadvertently contact. For example, a WIU cover may be used to cover an electrical receptacle on the outside of a house.